


Dii Vaat (My promise)

by Aliza_Thompson_Official



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Friendship/Love, Memories, Memory Magic, Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliza_Thompson_Official/pseuds/Aliza_Thompson_Official
Summary: After Kaer Morhen, Jaskier and Vayla make their way to the bards home in Kerack, Lettenhove. Vayla doesn’t expect to find a warm welcome but finds much more than that. Family.After a long day Vayla and Jaskier meditate and with Vayla’s Dragonborn abilities and the power of the voice. He’s able to dip into her memories, and her into his. She sees the day that Jaskier and Geralt met.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dii Vaat (My promise)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!

Dii Vaat (My promise)

A Jayla ficlet (Jaskier x Vayla)

Valanthiel glanced around, there was nothing but dirt roads for miles but as she placed both hands on her hips her eyes happened upon an old rickety wooden bridge. She bit down on her bottom lip and raised her brow. 

Is this really the only way up to the tavern? She asked, taking a breath as she watched the slight summer breeze sway the bridge. She gulped. 

Yeah, unfortunately. Just be careful and watch your step. 

Vayla hummed, muttering a curse under her breath as she took gentle steps toward the tavern. Her fingers clutching at the rope as she walked. 

You met Geralt in Posada?

Yeah, never heard that story?

I mean you sort of told me how Toss a Coin came to be but you told me what happened after you met, and about what happened in the tavern. People throwing bread at you. 

Ah, right! Well, this ought to be a treat then!

Sure, if that’s what you want to call it.

She shook her head as she made her way up to the door and walked through, the smell of alcohol, arousal and freshly baked pastries filled the air. A strange scent but nonetheless Vayla smiled as she made her way over to a table but was stopped when she was met by A familiar face. Geralt, a younger geralt. Granted he looked about the same as when she met him, but he was worn, like he was tired. Her lips quirked into a grin and she quietly took a seat next to him. 

He was sitting straight up, swirling a spoon around in the stew. Her eyebrow raised and she tilted her head. He looked like he was contemplating something, thinking. That or he was interested in the stew but that couldn’t have been it. After a while he stopped and looked up, rolling his eyes as a chime of a voice danced around the air and in a split second as Vayla turned to look for the source she was met by a much younger Jaskier. She nearly forgot how to breathe..he was dressed neatly in a blue doublet, red details along the jacket, blue eyes glittering in the sunlight that bled through the room. She smiled gently. 

“Good evening everyone..” the younger bard began, the Witcher beside her mumbled something under his breath and she found herself chuckling as Jaskier drawled on in his introduction. 

Are you...are you laughing at me? The present Jaskier’s voice rang out. A hint of feigned indignation playing in his tone. 

No, it’s just..cute. You’re eighteen, Fresh out of Oxenfurt..It’s just different seeing you this way. 

“You think you’re safe. Without a care..” the younger bard plucked at his lute, his blue eyes dancing across the clearly unamused patrons. She bit her lip, then turned to Geralt who seemed to be just as unamused as the rest. 

“But here in posada..” she watched as he played lifting his lute with pride as he strummed  
“You’d be wise to beware.” 

Vayla blinked, placing both hands over her mouth. She wasn’t going to lie. This..This was absolutely cringeworthy, and here she was witnessing it first hand beside the Witcher who couldn’t even see her. She shook her head, seeming to have the same reaction as several of those sitting and watching him. 

“The pike with the spike that lurks in your drawers, or the flying drake that will fill you with horror.” 

You’re laughing!

No! No, No I'm not! Well, okay I am..

Vayla the present Jaskier whined, 

I’m not laughing at you! I promise. It’s just..You’re cute. The song is terrible though, what the hell?

I was eighteen! I knew nothing of real adventure 

Really? I hadn’t noticed! 

Vayla turned to look at Jaskier again, a smirk playing on her lips as he lifted his leg onto the bench. 

“Need Old Nan the Hag to stir up a potion  
So that your lady might get an abortion.” He strummed his lute with such promise, head held high but Vayla’s eyes widened as a man, clearly annoyed by his song, tossed a small loaf of bread at the younger bard. She jumped at his insult as the bread bounced off Jaskier’s doublet.

“Abort yourself!” 

The present Jaskier sighed and Vayla visibly cringed. 

“Oh, Oi! Fuck off!” He shouted back at the patrons now all joining in the man’s annoyance as they all threw their own pieces of bread at him. 

“I’m so glad I could bring you all together like this..”  
Indignation was heavy on his tone as he turned, gently placing his lute behind him as he turned to lean against the table, muttering something under his breath. After a moment he lifted the lute over his head and placed it into its case. Vayla with interest tilted her head at the bread on the floor. He turned to it and knelt down picking up the individual pieces. 

Oh please tell me you didn’t. 

What did you expect me to do? I was a young bard barely out of the academy. I wasn’t being tossed coins, the present Jaskier chuckled softly 

As he stuffed the pieces into his pockets she shook her head and ran both hands over her face but as she looked up to the bard his eyes caught hers and she paused. She knew he wasn’t actually looking at her but she couldn’t help but feel a fluttering in her chest as he stood upright and snatched a tankard from the oncoming waitress and made his way over to the table. 

She leaned back on the bench, against the wall both arms crossed as she glanced at the Witcher who was simply staring down at the table now, the stew left untouched and pushed aside. His eyes were distant. 

“I love the way you just sit in the corner.. and brood.” 

Vayla couldn’t help but giggle, glancing at the Witcher as he was quickly brought back to reality but he looked away, not daring to meet Jaskier's eyes as the bard leaned against a wooden pillar. 

“I’m here to drink alone.” He rumbled, Vayla’s brows furrowed. This was strange, seeing him like this. So solitary as most witchers were, she was so used to being around him that it almost hurt knowing he was once like this. She sighed, 

“Good, yeah good! But no one else hesitated to comment on the quality of my performance except..for you.” She didn’t miss the slight suave movements he made, the flip of his hair as he moved from his perch to stand in front of the witcher. 

“Come on.” He coaxed 

The Witcher was forced to look at the bard now, but he didn’t seem any less unamused by Jaskier. 

“You don’t want to keep a man with…” he paused for a moment vaguely gesturing toward himself and Vayla tried her best to stifle the laughter that threatened to tear through her. “Bread in his pants waiting.” 

Vayla took in a shaking breath and again placed both hands over her face. 

Go ahead and laugh. It was quite literally a horrible line. 

What were you trying to do, hook up with a Witcher? 

She could tell the present Jaskier was floundering and had she not been so focused on this she would have batted at him. 

No, No I wasn't. I was just desperate for feedback as well as someone to talk to. 

She nodded understanding the pain of being lonely especially on the road. She could only imagine what that had been like for him. 

“They don’t exist.” Geralt grumbled, returning her attention to the conversation. She raised a brow, 

The eighteen year old seemed confused by the witcher's words and Vayla’s lips twitched into a grin. “What doesn’t exist?” He asked

Geralt barely tilted his head as he growled out another response. “The creatures in your songs.”

“And how would you know?” 

Did you..Did you really just ask him that?

I’m sorry I didn’t immediately know he was a Witcher! 

Vayla groaned. 

“Big ole loner, two very...very scary looking swords..”

The Witcher leaned over the table to grab the small coin purse on the table and quickly stood. Vayla taking this as a sign to follow and she too stood, 

“I know who you are.” Jaskier called out. 

You knew who he was? Yet you...Jask..

Shut up..

“You’re The Witcher, Geralt of Rivia!” She could hear the bard behind her, and she chuckled following behind her Witcher as Jaskier cried out. 

“Called it!” 

She shook her head and made her way out with Geralt, taking steps with him as she heard Jaskier hot on their heels. Chuckling softly, as she spoke. 

“Gein Hahdrim, Gein Vahrukt, Gein Sil,”  
(One mind, one memory, one soul)

Both Vayla and Jaskier’s eyes opened as the memory faded and she smiled at him. “You alright?” She asked, 

“Yeah, just..just thinking.” He whispered, tears glittering in those blue eyes and she quickly pulled herself from his lap. Concern playing in her eyes, a hand reaching out toward his cheek and he chuckled. “It’s nothing bad, Promise.”

“I’m just thinking about how differently our lives would have been would we have met at the tavern that day.” 

She let off a relieved chuckle, tilting her head and squeezing his hand humming at the thought of it. 

“How do you think our lives would have been?” 

Jaskier gently pulled his hand away from hers and wrapped his arms gingerly around her waist, Vayla took the invitation as she crawled back into his lap and leaned into his warmth. 

“How old would you have been?” He asked, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

She bit down on her lip, “Depends, you were 18, I was 17 and in the crypt so..” she paused to do the math in her head. “That was 7 years ago now, so I would have been..” 

Jaskier shook his head. “no, no..Had you not been in the crypt. Not kept away from the world..”

She chuckled “Jask..I would have been nearly 100 years old anyways..” 

He sighed “Had you been born around the time I was.” 

She nodded softly. “Ah, had I been born in Kaer Morhen, raised between skyrim and the continent and come here a fresh faced young woman meeting a handsome young bard in Posada. I believe would have been 17, “

Jaskier placed his hands in hers just over her stomach and smiled against her forehead. “I might have tried that same line with Geralt just to get you to smile like you did, I’d have followed you and the Witcher, gone on the adventure of a lifetime and once I found out who you were, I’d have courted you.” 

“Courted me, that young? You wouldn’t have wanted to-“

“Vayla, Yes, I would have been young but having since met you I’ve never wanted another person more in my life. No amount of passionate nights with various lovers would have been able to compare to seeing you smile, hearing your laugh when I make jokes or comparisons in my songs. Your love is second to none.” 

She found herself blushing underneath his gaze and placed her hands just at his upper arm and she chuckled. 

“Our lives would have been so different.” She whispered. 

“I would have likely..” he paused “I would have proposed..” 

She glanced up at him, her heart aching with love as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and laid his own against hers.  
“Not at 18 I hope.” 

“No, Maybe when we were about 22, well you would be 22 I’d be 23, “ 

She hummed, “Five years,” 

“Five, wonderful years with the woman I love.” 

She giggled and he smirked, 

“Dii Vaat.” She spoke, her voice honey smooth. 

“What?”

“Dii Vaat, it means my promise..Dragon language.” 

“My promise.” He repeated the words “I like that.” 

She smirked and looked up at him, tilting his head downward so she could press a feather like kiss to his lips. He sighed against her, cupping her cheek. 

“I love you Vayla.” He whispered 

“And I love you Jaskier, Dii Vaat,”

“Now, is there a word for dandelion in your language?” He asked, though she couldn’t quite tell he was joking so she raised a brow, 

“Not sure but I honestly doubt it.”

Jaskier scoffed playfully “Well, they should change that.” 

Vayla pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. By Oblivion this bard was an idiot, but knowing he was hers, and hers for the rest of time made her heart flutter. He was her idiot, her dandelion. Her promise and really that’s all that mattered..


End file.
